


[Podfic] Just the Two of Us

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Very Best of Times [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Eventual Johnlock, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Bedsharing, Podfic, Post S3, Post TAB, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Temporarily sequestered from the rest of the world while Mycroft works to bring Mary into custody, John and Sherlock have the opportunity to get a few things off their chests.





	[Podfic] Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just the Two of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864721) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Back with one of my favourite authors here, especially for Sherlock and John dialogue! Thank you, Liddy, for your permission to podfic this; as ever, it was a dream to record!
> 
> Music: First Days Of Freedom by Jody Jenkins

 


End file.
